De Y per Y (From Y to Y)
by Sora2937
Summary: Song-fic amb els pensaments d'Osomatsu davant els comiats dels seus germans. [Spoilers del capítol 24 de la primera temporada]


Els personatges no em pertanyen, són propietat de Fujio Akatsuka-sensei. La cançó és la traducció de _From Y to Y_ de Hatsune Miku.

* * *

Assegut amb les cames creuades a la teulada, em dedico a mirar els núvols passar per l'immens cel blau. No sé quantes setmanes han passat però des de llavors, la meva rutina s'ha tornat monòtona. Les hores se m'escapen entre els dits mentre divago entre els meus pensaments.

 _You turned your back at me and walked away_ _  
_ _without saying a single word…_ _  
_ _In my wavering heart, I screamed like a child_ _  
_ _"Don't go…don't leave…hey…"_

El sopar de comiat per en Choromatsu em va saber a amarg malgrat tenir grans safates plenes de sushi i platets deliciosos. El meu malestar només augmentava en veure als altres tan feliços. És que sóc l'únic que nota que a partir d'ara tot serà diferent? No, estic segur que això són capaços de veure-ho, som uns ni-ni idiotes però no imbècils.

 _I turned my back at you and walked away,_ _  
_ _I have to leave this place before I start to cry._ _  
_ _It was a lie when I said I hated happiness._ _  
_ _I acted tough and let go of my ideal future…_ _  
_ _I can't take my wish back…_

Mai he sigut bo a l'hora de reprimir les meves emocions, i igual que el color que em representa, quan ja no puc més, exploto sense importar-me gaire en el moment qui tinc al davant. I en aquell sopar fou Jyushimatsu. Mai he pegat a algun dels meus germans petits com tampoc permeto que algú es fiqui amb algun d'ells, això els busca-raons del institut ho sabien prou bé, però en aquell moment no estava dins dels meus cabals. Per sort, Karamatsu em va fer front. De fet, ara que hi penso és l'únic que em pot fer front i té possibilitats de parar-me els peus però prefereix ser el narcisista dolorós de la família.

\- Hey! Cacamatsu, deixa'm anar! –exclamava mentre el segon m'arrastrava fora de la casa.

Ja prou lluny, em donà un altre cop de puny a la cara alhora que exclamava:

\- És pot saber a què jugues, Osomatsu!? Això no és fàcil per a ningú, i encara menys per en Choromatsu, així que per un cop a la teva vida, actua com el germà gran que ets!

\- Calla! No ets ningú per recriminar-me res! Et creus millor que jo!? És això!? Doncs treu-t'ho del cap, Cacamatsu! Tots som igual d'inútils i bons per res!

\- I què si és així!? Si algun de nosaltres vol canviar, si algun de nosaltres s'esforça per ser millor, se l'ha de recolzar!

\- No em dóna la gana! I t'ho torno a dir, no tens cap dret a dir-me res! Quan aconsegueixis alguna cosa, llavors ja en parlarem!

\- Jo... Jo estic intentant canviar, Osomatsu... Tots, de fet... I ara, fins que no et calmis no et deixaré entrar a casa. –murmurà Karamatsu mentre caminava en direcció a casa.

\- Però que collons dius!? Jo entraré quan em doni la gana! Tu no manes, em sents Cacamatsu!?

Al final, aquella nit la vaig passar fora de casa dormint en un banc del parc del costat de casa. I al dia següent, no vaig anar a acomiadar a Choromatsu.

 _I feel this small room as gotten wider_ _  
_ _expanding the scar in my heart._ _  
_ _And even a minute or a second seem longer…_

 _If only I could spend it with you…_

La sala del segon pis, abans plena amb els nostres crits i riallades durant el dia i amb els nostres roncs durant la nit, ara roman silenciosa a tota hora. S'ha tornat el lloc de la casa que més odio pel què intento estar-hi el mínim temps possible. És curiós, però mai m'havia adonat de la grandària del futon. I no és per menys si hi han de dormir sis persones i tot i així, de vegades se'ns feia petit. Ara però, que només l'ocupo jo se'm fa estrany i solitari. Per això, una diadema amb orelles de gat, unes ulleres de sol, un barret de llana marró, una revista de Nyaa-chan i un bat de beisbol romanen a les cinc coixineres amb la intenció que em facin una mica de companyonia a més, d'ajudar-me a retrobar-me amb aquelles persones dins dels meus somnis.

 _Does this world not even allow me to have a wish?_ _  
_ _Even a single lie will give birth to your tears…_ _  
_ _I have sinned so much that I can't keep track,_ _  
_ _like holding your hand and like gently being by your side…_

I el què més em temia, els pitjors malsons de la meva infància es feien realitat davant dels meus ulls, sense possibilitat de remeiar-ho. Els colors que sempre havien omplert la casa, marxaven un darrere l'altre: primer Choromatsu, després en Todomatsu seguit per en Karamatsu, en Jyushimatsu i finalment, Ichimatsu. Tots amb la intenció de millorar, d'avançar, d'arribar a ser algú. Patètic.

 _When I pick up a bit of the present, I feel like I throw a bit of the past._ _  
_ _But I'm sure the me who laid in_ _  
_ _the infinite memories and time_ _  
_ _will surely disappear from your memories…_

No. En realitat, l'únic patètic sóc jo. Vosaltres, a diferència de mi, heu trobat la força i el valor per començar a caminar pel vostre compte, lluny de la comoditat i protecció que ens dóna la casa dels pares. I jo com el nen petit que sóc, m'enfado i m'entristeixo i no us dono el suport que necessiteu. He fallat com germà gran. Perdoneu-me per ser tan egoista però tinc por. A partir d'ara ja no serem més el grup de sis bessons, només serem nosaltres mateixos. Ja no hi haurà més aventures estranyes però divertides alhora. Ja no hi haurà més banys públics ni nits passades per alcohol.

 _Can't we go back to how it used to be?_ _  
_ _Is this the beginning…or the end?_

 _The nights where I sleep in this wide bed won't end,_ _  
_ _I simply dream…alone_ _  
_ _I dream of a dream following your memories._ _  
_ _But I have sinned so much that I can't keep track,_ _  
_ _like holding your hand and like gently being by your side…_

 _If I can compensate by experiencing this pain from loneliness,_ _  
_ _then please keep me in your memories._

Però no passa res. Jo estaré aquí, a casa, la nostra. Perquè no importa qui aconseguiu ser o on us porti el camí, aquesta sempre serà la vostra casa. I aquí estaré jo, esperant-vos amb els braços oberts, preparat per donar-vos el suport com també, donar-vos les forces perquè us pugueu tornar a aixecar. Mentrestant, jo em quedaré aquí, perdut en els records.

 _It'll be great if we can meet again with these immutable feelings._ _  
_ _We'll hold hands, but until that time comes,_ _  
_ _"See you later"_

* * *

Moltes gràcies als què heu arribat fins aquí. Sempre m'ha donat curiositat saber què devien parlar Oso i Kara en el capítol 24... Recordeu que els reviews són sempre benvinguts :3 Bé, això és tot per ara, ens llegim a la següent.


End file.
